Leave The Light On Deleted Scene
by PossumSoul
Summary: This is the M rated chapter insert for Leave the Light On that goes between chapter 12 and 13. Coming back from recovery after taking a bullet for her, Beckett finally admits how she truly feels about Castle and takes him back to her apartment for the night. [Complete]


_A/N: This is an M rated deleted scene or chapter insert of Leave The Light On between chapters 12 and 13. This would have been the only sex scene in the whole story, and didn't want to change the rating just for one scene._

I will copy and paste the end of the chapter into chapter 13 and mark it as such, but since fanfiction doesn't really let you highlight text in the stories, I don't see the point in adding a link, but if you can and I'm wrong, let me know. Please review and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Looking down to his phone with a restrained smile, he pushes out a sigh as he looks at the reply to the text he sent her.

"Something wrong?" Beckett asks him, pulling her scarf off her neck and hanging it up.

"Leave it up to my mother to learn about emoticons now of all times... because she just sent me a semicolon with closed parentheses." He answers, pushing his phone into his back pocket.

She chuckles under her breath and pulls her coat off and his eyes watch her with a rising intent. Once it's down her arms and she has it on the hook, he finally lets himself go, lets the shackles fall away and sneaks up behind her. He gently pulls her hair over her shoulder to reveal the soft, pulling skin on her neck.

She freezes, her blood already screaming in her veins at his touch, her neck crawling with nerves as his breath fans off her skin, her eyes rolling back. His lips touch against her neck in a soft, teasing kiss as his arms snake themselves around her front, pulling her into him. Her back hits against his chest and he holds her to him as he places another soft kiss just below her ear, making her shudder. Her hand reaches up and push into his soft hair, pulling more force out of his lips by tugging them down against her. Her lips, feeling dry, push into a smile. "You don't waste any time do you?"

His tongue darts out and tastes her warm skin, soothing it over with his lips, then moving up to her ear lobe. "I've wasted three years already." He softly grabs her arm and spins her around in his arms, seeing her eyes have gone hazy, her head swimming from what his lips did to her. Finally having her in his arms, her letting him run his lips over her skin like this, it sends a fuzz in his system. "You'll have to forgive me for seeming a little eager."

She grins sideways and presses her hips into him, feeling him press against her, then raises a brow. "A little... _over_ eager, aren't we?"

He pushes out a hot breath, "You've no idea."

He doesn't waste time in leaning down and capturing her lips in a purposeful kiss that makes her melt into him, her arms sliding around his neck seems like the only thing keeping her upright. There's a burn in her stomach that keeps sending waves of heat through her nerves when he kisses her and now that his strong hands just pressed against her spine, her whole body rocks with want, her chest reverberating with a deep moan.

"You know," She speaks against his lips, chasing after them with one last kiss and then pulls back, "I don't think I ever gave you a real tour of my apartment." She tells him knowingly.

His brow raises slightly, his hands roving jealousy over the dip of her spine. "No, I don't think you did." He says with a smile, finishing the story she started in his head.

"Because there's one room," She says with a sexy waggle of her brow, stepping out of his arms and grabbing onto his hands, "that I would just love to show you."

A groan rises up from his stomach, "If it's the broom closet, I am going to be severely disappointed."

She smiles brightly and grasps her tongue in her teeth as she starts walking him through her apartment. "What, that wouldn't be fun?" She teases, cocking her brow.

"Not unless it's practice for when we join the mile high club together." He says, looking away as she pulls him to the left after leaving the foyer of her apartment.

She walks him backward toward her bedroom, carefully toeing herself out of her heels, immediately noticing the substantial height difference between them without her four-inch heels. " _When?"_ She asks him obviously, pulling him through the threshold of her bedroom. He just jumps his brow and smirks. "Yeah, in your dreams, Castle."

He feigns astonishment, putting a hand on his chest. "How'd you know? I am touched." She can't help but smile, tugging him to her by his hand. "Have you been reading my diary?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm sure that's a real page turner." She cracks, her arms going around his shoulders, her hands pressing firmly into his muscles, her mind hazing over as she does but still holds his gaze.

He chooses not to continue their banter, choosing instead to focus on the feel of her sides as he snakes his arms around her, anticipation rising in both of them as their eyes lock, expressions fading from soft smiles into blank stares. She presses up on her toes to kiss him slowly, his soft, sensual lips doing far more to her than she can prepare herself for, even now. She teases his hair line with her fingers as their lips move slowly against each other, then pushing into his soft hair as they kiss again. She feels her fist ball up, her whole body jumping at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers.

The moan that it pulls out of her hits his ears as she opens her mouth for another kiss. She's starting to feel heavy in his arms, he keeps having to hug her to him just a little more with every kiss he gives her. She steals another kiss from him as she runs her fingers through his hair again, "Okay."

He pulls back, his head feeling dizzy.

"I would try to just push you down onto the bed, but..." She shakes her head, her eyes going down to his pinkish lips, and what she's about to say would make her feel embarrassed and she knows it's probably going to over-inflate his ego, "you're making me weak."

His smile starts splitting his face, "Now _there's_ something I can lord over you."

Her eyes narrow, her brow deadpans and her muscles finally feel strong enough at her annoyance. Her lips purse as her fists wrench his shirt as she uses her whole body to turn him and toss his large frame down onto her bed. She looks down to him, seeing him smile and laugh as his head falls back against her mattress, his body landing diagonally along her bed. She quickly starts to crawl above him, her face hovering an inch above his, "There."

He surprises her by leaning up and capturing her lips, pressing her back as she quickly tries to catch up to his frantic kisses, leaning up on his arms to crawl himself back onto her bed. A quick thought skirts into his mind, wanting him to stop to address it, but it's gone in another second when he feels her nails graze against his chest as she starts working on his shirt. His arms let his weight fall down to the mattress and she finally is able to readjust herself to straddle him.

She smiles as her hips absentmindedly rock against him while her fingers reach down and continue divesting him of his shirt. Once she's at the last button she can reach with his belt on, she leans forward and presses her palms flat against his bare chest, greedily roving his smooth, slightly tanned, lightly toned front. Her breath turns thick in her throat as she feels her stomach coil.

He's leaning up and pulling his arms out of his shirt after letting her have another long moment of admiration, giving into his weakness to see her. Her hands follow up him, her fingers wrapping around the sides of his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders and down his arms, then helping him tug it out of the grasp of his belt. Once he is free of the fabric, feeling the cool breeze in her apartment hit his bare skin, his hands find the bottom hem of her dark sweater, quickly pushing it up. His hands find themselves pressing into her warm, soft skin as they slide up her sides.

She smiles and grabs her sweater, pulling it off over her head and letting it fall to the floor. The first thing she feels is his bare arms go around him, his firm bicep pressing against her as his mouth presses into the valley of her breasts, just over the center of her bra. Her heart pounding and her skin feeling hot, she puts her hands in his hair, tightening her grip to keep his lips pressed to her skin.

His palms slide selfishly against her tense back muscles until his fingers find the strap of her bra. And as his tongue darts out to taste her again, he tries his hardest to focus his mind, but luckily, he finds it easy and her bra slackens around her with just a flick of his wrist. He feels her reach down and toss it across the room, but she doesn't push him away.

Instead, her need to feel him against her, the feeling of his skin pressing fully against hers overtakes her and she squeezes her arms around his neck, hugging him to her, feeling a strange but all too comfortable sense of warmth and shelter when he hugs her back. She can feel her love for him surge through her as their fronts press together, her hips rolling against him again, making him tighten his grasp on her. She lifts her chin off his head and presses a kiss into his hair.

And it's another second before he feels her hands go to his shoulders, softly pressing him away from her. And he obliges, slowly rolling himself back down to the bed. But once his eyes look at her... he feels his whole world, his whole being fall away, staring at her naked form above him. He can feel her hand pause against his side and he can tell that she found his scar. But looking at her... he pushes out his first breath in what feels like a lifetime, "I've died and gone to heaven."

Her fingers dig into his skin at his words, looking at the scar that's only there because of her, how he almost died because of that bullet that should have hit her instead of him.

He feels it, then looks up to her, seeing her eyes narrow, contort in slight pain. "Sorry."

"You know, for a writer, you have a really poor choice of words." She says in a harsh whisper.

He chuckles and his eyes are drawn back down to her perfect body, his breath feeling like it's suffocating him as he draws it in. "You're... you're perfect."

But she feels so small right now, having her thumb gently graze the small but jagged scar just below his left pec. She's trying to get it to stop, but her mind keeps pulling her back to that warm summer day, having him shake on the ground below her, her hands violently pressing into this very spot she's caressing, feeling his eyes fade out from this world.

And he can tell. "I know what you're thinking, Kate." Her eyes find him again, and he can see the memory swimming in her mind, preventing them from moving forward. And he really wants to move forward with her right now. "And no, I don't regret it." He says firmly. He hears her push out a hard breath, "And yes, I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Her head starts to shake, "Why?"

A lightness, weightless feeling envelopes his chest as he finds her eyes again. "Because I love you, Kate." She lets out a long, shaky breath... and he knows what she needs. "And because it was _great_ publicity."

A smile breaks apart her blank yet wavering stare, her tight giggling laughter tensing her muscles as she falls forward, her forehead landing in the center of his chest. It's not so much the joke as it was his timing, knowing that he knew she needed to hear a joke like that. It's one of the many reasons she loves him and that they're here now, finally letting themselves go. She rolls her hips over him again and arches her back, looking up at him as his hands start up her thighs. "I love you too, Castle." She says without reservation.

He smiles brightly at her words, then lets her press him down into her pillow with her lips. And when her hands quickly find his belt and start to relieve him of it, that thought that he pushed away comes back and he feels himself start to pull away. "Kate, I-I..." He struggles. And she pulls back, looking at him with an arched brow, just starting to tug at his belt to pull it out of his belt loops. "I don't have... anything." He says, mincing his words.

She just smiles and shakes her head. "Don't worry about it." Then goes back to kissing him, ripping his belt off and letting it fall to the floor.

But he still feels a pull back, something stopping him. He grasps her sides and pulls back again. "But-"

"Don't worry about it, Castle." She says and kisses him chastely. "It's safe."

His body chooses to accept it and he goes back to kissing her, letting her hands start to unbutton his pants with her knuckle briefly brushing against his tip, making his whole body jump at the sensation. He quickly goes about forcing his shoes off while his fingers work at the snap of her slacks. Her hands grasp his jeans, pushing them down over his hips. And when he raises them to aid her, pressing himself against her, her body crawls at the feeling. His fingers free the snap of her slacks and his hands go around her, tugging them off her and down the supple curve of her ass, bringing her panties along with them.

Their lips still kissing each other with slow, open mouthed kisses, she begrudgingly rolls off him as quick as she can to kick her slacks off, while he does the same next to her, both very impatient to finally be with each other. Once they're both free, she climbs back on top of him, her breath leaving her as he grazes her already soaked folds. Her nerves tighten as her hips press down, sliding down him, teasing both him and her as he jumps against her clit.

His hands on her hips, his whole arms flexing, fighting the urge to just plunge inside of her, her hands reach down and grasps his wrists, taking his hands and placing them at her entrance, her fingers moving his thumbs to her folds. His eyes find hers and she smiles sexily, "Spread me, Castle."

He's left breathless at her and softly pulls her apart, feeling her heat. His eyes are fixated as she softly grabs him, guiding him to her entrance that he's spreading open. She presses down, enveloping his tip and he tightens himself when she stops, adjusting herself to him before she slowly sinks down, a deep, haughty moan ripping out of her as she takes him full hilt.

Her eyes roll violently back into her skull and her head falls back at the feeling of him. He sits inside her for as long as he can take before his hands find her hips again, pushing them back and guiding them as she slowly starts to grind her hips against him. She feels amazing. "Oh, Castle." She moans, her hands pressing into his stomach.

His throat is tightened to where he can't respond as her hips find a pace, sliding forward as she takes him in and raising up as she slides back. He flexes his neck at the sensation of her, her soaked and quivering folds sliding over him. He forces himself to sit up, leaning heavily on his arm as he takes her right breast into his mouth, making her jump against him, her breath catching in her throat. His hand finds her exposed breast quickly as she finds her painfully slow pace, grinding against him in a staggered tempo.

As his tongue rove over her taut nipple, his teeth pulling at it with every pass it makes while his thumb and forefinger do the same to the other, her hand presses against his hand on her breast, wanting more of it while her other hand grips his hair. He presses his hips up to meet hers and it catches her in _just_ the right spot. " _Oh..._ god, Castle." She hisses.

He chuckles against her breast and pulls back to look up to her, "You like that?" He asks, his lips reaching for hers.

"I _really_ like that." She laughs as she frames his face with her hands, pulling his mouth against hers into a passionate kiss. Her tongue effortlessly finds his, but her teeth have to sink down into his lip as he repeats the motion with his hips, making her body flood with ecstasy, eroding away the control she has over herself.

His hand presses against her back and with her mind already dazed and fuzzy as it quickly blanks with what he's doing to her, she's caught off guard by him pulling her to him fully and flipping her over, stealing her already shaky breath and burying himself even deeper inside of her. " _Oh... fuck!"_ She cries into his ear.

Her arms vice around his neck and her legs go around him, clinging herself to him as his lips find her long neck, moving in and out of her in as slow a pace as he can manage. She's tightening around him with every thrust, her nails digging into his shoulders as their hips meet together, every breath becoming more and more audible. "Cas..." She tries, "I'm co..."

His soft lips on her already sensitive neck, his weight softly crushing her into the bed, his hard length driving into her, it convolutes against her in one, long, body quaking orgasm, erupting from within her, her whole self uncoiling around him as he freezes inside her, his hard thrusts coming to a slow stop. "Holy sh-" He hisses into the crock of her neck.

Once her body lets her muscles go, he moves inside of her just an inch and she quakes against him again in a violent aftershock, clinging to his back as she rides it out. Both panting heavily, it's a long moment before he starts pulling out of her, still hard and with his self-control only hanging by a thread after her gripping him the way she did. He slowly starts to press back into her, but she just lets out a long moan and uses all her weight to roll him back over.

She plasters her hands onto his sweat-slicked chest and pushes herself up again, her head feeling dizzy as she sinks herself back down onto him. Her body wants that feeling back, that incredible feeling that takes all of herself to experience. She closes her eyes and rolls her head back, grinding against him again, now in a quicker pace, her body urging it to go after him, pull it out of him the way he did with her. "My god, Kate." He struggles.

She feels a lazy smile spread across her face as she hears him, her pace still fast and forceful, her stomach starting to coil again. She rolls her head back around to look at him, finding his lips too appealing to stay that far away from her. She reaches up and traces his bottom lip with her finger, pulling him up by the jaw. He quickly leans up and kisses her hard. Her arms go around his neck again as she slides against him, tightening her folds around him as much as she can as she slides up him. His eyes roll back into his skull and she feels his head fall back.

She laughs haughtily and starts rocking her hips forward, entwining her fingers together behind his neck as she rides him. "You like that?" She teases.

"I _love_ that." He says in a scratchy voice as he throws his head back forward.

She laughs again and pulls him forward, pressing their lips together but not kissing him. "I love _you."_ She says into his mouth.

"I love you." He says back and captures her lips, his strong arms wrapping around her and hugging their naked fronts together.

At the incredible feeling of their hot, electric skin pressing against one another, she wraps her arms around and they hug each other as tightly as they can as she continues to slide up and down his throbbing length. He's hitting so deep and her body is preparing for that feeling again, her muscles tightening in anticipation and her breath stopping in her throat as her folds quiver over him. "Oh, Castle." She whispers.

"Kate." He whispers back against her shoulder. She feels so amazing around him, her perfect body clinging to him as she rides him. And with one last push, her hips forcing themselves against him in one hard thrust, he comes undone, his whole body flexing as he spills into her while she quakes and shivers violently above him, her whole body shaking as her front presses into his more forcefully.

In a tense second, still riding out their joint orgasm, both shaking and rocking as they come down, it's just another moment after that that they fall down to the mattress in a heavy groan, bodies feeling very sated and very dead as she lies on top of him. As she enjoys the feeling of her ear to his chest, the sound of his heart coming to a stop but still loudly pounding, she smiles and tries her best to talk past her panting. "Castle... that was... incredible." She heaves.

He smiles, his eyes drifting shut and feeling heavy, "We should have done that years ago."

She pants a laugh. "Well..." She starts and rolls herself off him, her body sending another violent aftershock through her as he slips out of her when she lands beside him on the bed. "Look at it this way." She tells him and turns her head to look at him. "Now we have three years to make up for."

He smiles an open, sleepy smile. "That's true." She feels his hand blindly search for hers on the bed as she pulls the covers over them, laughing to herself at the weight of her arm. His hand finds hers and he entwines their fingers together, making her smile at the intimate gesture. It's just another moment before she looks over to him again and is scootching herself into the warm cove the side of his body seems to be making just for her.

Laying her head down on his shoulder, her leg draping over his with her arm going across his stomach to hug him, she smiles and feels a loving warmth consume her, making it explode through her soul when she feels his arm go across her back to tug her against him. She feels herself being pulled in by sleep just a few moments later, placing one last kiss against his skin before she does.

* * *

In a light sleep, his head jumps off the pillow at the sound of his phone ringing in his pants pocket on the floor. " _Shit!"_ He scolds quietly to himself and quickly reaches down, to grab his jeans and pull out his phone just as the first ring ends, silencing the call as soon as he can before he can stir the goddess still laying splayed out on top of him with his chest as her pillow.

He looks at the call and feels his brow knot in suspicion. He looks back down to her again, seeing that she's still sound asleep. He pushes out a breath and slowly creeps out from under her, grabbing his boxers on his way out and stepping into them. He's answering the call as he pads his way to the other side of his apartment so's not to wake her. "Hello?"

"Mr. Castle?" A gruff, male voice says over the line.

"Um... yes?"

"I'm a friend of Roy Montgomery's." His throat closes at the voice, his body tensing during the pause he takes. "We need to talk."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope it read okay. If I remember correctly, I've never really written a sex scene like this. Hope you guys like it. Let me know!_

And if you're new to this story, be sure to check out the original story that can be found in my profile. :)


End file.
